Mon beau Sapin Roi des forêts
by pingoo
Summary: Garcia fait tout pour mettre le BAU dans l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année et quoi de mieux qu'un arbre de Noël pour commencer... Team fic en 4 mini chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Mon beau Sapin Roi des forêts (part 1).

Personnages: Penelope Garcia, Dereck Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss et Aaron Hotchner.

Résumé: Garcia fait tout pour mettre le BAU dans l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année et quoi de mieux qu'un arbre de Noël pour commencer... Team fic en 4 mini chapitres (pour le moment).

Disclaimer: Évidemment la série ne m'appartient pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout un joyeux Noël :)

* * *

JJ et Emily, main dans la main, rejoignirent le reste de la bande moins Garcia à l'entrée du FBI .

-Vous savez pourquoi on est là? Demanda la brune.

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules.

-Garcia a dit que c'était urgent; ça doit être une nouvelle enquête... supposa Hotch.

-Actuellement les probabilités pour que ce soit le cas sont de...

Spencer Reid fut interrompu par une Penelope Garcia très excitée, sautillant comme une sauterelle et chantonnant 'Mon beau Sapin Roi des forêts'.

-Baby Girl?

Elle vient se coller à Morgan et lia son bras au sien.

-Hello Team! Prêt pour chercher le sapin?

David Rossi toussa, s'étouffant à moitié.

-Sapin? Emily arqua un sourcil.

-On a pas une affaire? Demanda Hotch.

-Tu as dis que c'était urgent?

-Bah...c'est urgent! On y go!?

Elle les tira tous vers les SUV, continuant à chantonner...

-Euh Baby Girl? On va où?

-Chercher notre Sapin Quelle Question! Le Bureau sera splendide... On a besoin de guirlandes aussi!

Et la blonde partit dans un long monologue argumenté sous les regards exorbités de ses amis. Oui, lorsque Garcia disait 'Urgent' il valait mieux prévoir le pire.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Mon beau Sapin Roi des forêts (part 2).

Personnages: Penelope Garcia, Dereck Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss et Aaron Hotchner.

Résumé: Garcia fait tout pour mettre le BAU dans l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année et quoi de mieux qu'un arbre de Noël pour commencer... Team fic en 4 mini chapitres (pour le moment).

Disclaimer: Évidemment la série ne m'appartient pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout un joyeux Noël :)

* * *

Penelope Garcia prévoyait toujours tout. C'était une habitude qui lui collait à la peau. Pas moyen de s'en débarrasser. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas prévu les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber du ciel alors que l'équipe choisissaient leur sapin.

-Vous saviez qu'en moyenne...

-Et petit génie! On s'en tape de ta statistique sur combien de mètre de neige tombent par an! Le coupa Dereck Morgan.

-Mais... Puis d'abord j'allais parler de la moyenne de Sapins coupés chaque années...

-Et blablabla... continua Mr. Muscles.

Reid souffla et enfonça ses mains dans son blouson. Réaction de Gamin.

Garcia gifla le bras de Morgan.

-Hey! Pourquoi tu me frappes!? Baby Girl?

-Parce que si tu es un vilain grand garçon le père Noël ne va rien t'apporter...et comme tu es méchant avec Wonder Boy...

-Gnagnagna...marmonna le beau black.

-Bon les Enfants ça suffit! Hotch calma le jeu.

-Puis d'abord on est pas des enfants... dit Morgan.

-Oh que si! dit Rossi.

-Ouais surtout toi, Emily dit à Morgan.

-Oh tu peu parler Princess'... Il la défia du regard, regard qu'elle soutient.

-Les Enfants j'crois que j'ai trouvé notre arbre...fit JJ, tirant sur le bras de sa petite amie.

-Oh Oui! C'est le Bon! L'arbre parfait! S'exclama Garcia. Secoua Morgan et son bras comme un prunier au passage.

-Ses aiguilles ont l'air correctes...commença Spencer.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bien ce sapin... commenta Hotch et Rossi hocha la tete.

-Il est parfait bébé, Emily souffla à l'oreille de JJ, avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa petite amie.

C'était dans ces moments là, que Garcia n'avait rien à redire avec les imprévues. Après tout, elle avait les gens les plus important pour elle: son chocolat chaud rien qu'à elle, Wonder Boy, ses Tourterelles d'Amour, Boss Man et Grand Père Strouph. Ils venaient de trouver le Sapin parfait et il neigeait; que demander de plus?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Mon beau Sapin Roi des forêts (part 3).

Personnages: Penelope Garcia, Dereck Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss et Aaron Hotchner.

Résumé: Garcia fait tout pour mettre le BAU dans l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année et quoi de mieux qu'un arbre de Noël pour commencer... Team fic en 4 mini chapitres (pour le moment).

Disclaimer: Évidemment la série ne m'appartient pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout un joyeux Noël :)

* * *

-Ici? Demanda Dereck, le bras tendu vers l'une des branches les plus hautes du beau sapin vert.

-Mmm...Non, de ce côté Hot Stuff! Indiqua Garcia.

Morgan, sous les fous rire de l'équipe qui le voyait bougonné de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Garcia – qui s'était auto-proclamé Décoratrice en chef – lui faisait faire et refaire le tour de l'arbre, en quête de l'emplacement parfait pour le petit sujet en forme de bonhomme de neige.

-Là?

-Non là!

Il posa l'ornement et recula pour contempler le travail.

-Ça convient?

-Parfait! Garcia tapa ses mains, faisant sursauter Spencer qui fit un bond. Maintenant il ne reste plus que la canne en sucre!

Emily et JJ pâlirent. Le sapin était juste à peine étouffé...Une décoration de plus tiendrait-elle?

-Tu sais quoi!? Je laisse l'honneur au Ptit Génie! Fit Morgan.

-Quoi?

-Allez Wonder Boy!? Et que ça saute!

Alors que Spencer en était à son cinquième tour de l'arbre pour trouver le bon emplacement, une voix surprit toute l'équipe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar!? Cria Erin Strauss.

-Et zut, voilà le Grinch...bougonna Garcia.

-Oh, c'est un arbre de Noël, expliqua Rossi.

-Je vois ça...Qu'est-ce que cette horreur fait là?

-Déjà c'est pas une horreur, commença Garcia, et puis c'est bientôt Noël et tout le monde à le droit à un arbre, même le Bureau...

-Très bien puisque cet arbre est là qu'il reste...mais je veux qu'il disparaisse aussitôt le Nouvel An passé, suis-je claire? Elle défia Hotch du regard.

-Très claire Madam', répondit ce dernier.

Et le dernier ornement fut accroché, puis Garcia sortit son appareil photo et fit un magnifique cliché de leur Sapin tout paré pour la plus belle fête de l'année.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Mon beau Sapin Roi des forêts (part 4).

Personnages: Penelope Garcia, Dereck Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss et Aaron Hotchner.

Résumé: Garcia fait tout pour mettre le BAU dans l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année et quoi de mieux qu'un arbre de Noël pour commencer... Team fic en 4 mini chapitres (pour le moment).

Disclaimer: Évidemment la série ne m'appartient pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout un joyeux Noël :)

* * *

-Nooon! Je refuse!

Penelope avait mit de force un bonnet d'elfe sur la chevelure emmêlé de Reid, et le jeune génie n'était pas content.

-O Malheur! Tu ne sais pas que l'on ne doit jamais dire non à Sa Majesté Garcia? Déclara Morgan, son bonnet déjà sur la tête, du ton le plus dramatique possible.

Tous les autres avaient déjà posé les bonnets sur leur tête, à contre cœur certes; mais on ne disait pas non à Penelope Garcia.

-Sois gentil Spence! Mais ce bonnet et on en parle plus... JJ tenta de calmer les choses.

-Mais ce truc est...ridicule?

-C'est le but! Rit Emily.

-Comment ça ridicule!? Ces bonnets ne sont pas ridicules! Se vexa Garcia.

-Mais non Baby Girl, ces bonnets sont très biens... Voilà juste une bande d'Elfes grincheux... la calma Morgan.

Hotch soupira longuement et le grelot pendu au bonnet vert tinta. Rossi lui était plutôt amusé par la situation.

-Allez Reid, fais comme tout le monde, met ce foutu bonnet, laisse Garcia prendre sa stupide photo et tout le monde sera content... l'encouragea Emily.

-Bon, très bien...grimaça le jeune génie.

Et Garcia, satisfaite, fit ces photos.

-Les cartes de voeux vont être superbe...oh, et je vais même faire un calendrier...

-Ce sera toujours moins pire que celui de l'an dernier, Rossi chuchotta à l'oreille d'Hotch.

Ce dernier hocha la tête – Rudolph le Renne au Nez Rouge étant le thème de l'an dernier, les Elfes du Père Noël faisaient pale figure à côté.


End file.
